At present, a chip of a handheld device has strict requirements on lifetime and power consumption of a power-supply battery. Therefore, a working frequency and a working voltage of the chip need to be dynamically adjusted through dynamic voltage frequency scaling (Dynamic Voltage Frequency Scaling, DVFS) according to a real-time load requirement of the chip, thereby achieving an objective of effectively reducing power consumption of the chip. However, in a DVFS application process, performance of the chip changes as a temperature of the chip itself changes at work. When a load of the chip is relatively light, the chip is enabled to be in a low voltage working mode through the DVFS. In this case, a running speed of the chip is directly proportional to a temperature of the chip, that is, the lower the temperature is, the lower the running speed is. When a load of the chip is relatively heavy, the chip is enabled to be in a high voltage working mode through the DVFS. In this case, a running speed of the chip is inversely proportional to a temperature of the chip, that is, the higher the temperature is, the lower the running speed is. It can be known from the foregoing cases that how to make a chip work normally at a low voltage and a low temperature and at a high voltage and a high temperature becomes a problem that needs to be solved urgently in a DVFS application.
For the foregoing problem existing in the DVFS application, two solutions are provided in the prior art: One is to reduce a working frequency of the chip in low voltage and high voltage working modes, that is, overcome, in a frequency reduction manner, a problem brought by a temperature change; however, this manner degrades overall performance of the chip at the same time; the other is to increase a working voltage of the chip in a low voltage working mode on a precondition that a working frequency of the chip remains unchanged, that is, ensure normal working of the chip at the cost of increasing power consumption; however, this solution obviously contradicts the foregoing application objective (which is reducing power consumption of the chip) of the DVFS.
In conclusion, the prior art cannot overcome a problem caused by a temperature change of a chip on a DVFS application on a precondition that overall performance of the chip is ensured and effective power consumption control is implemented on the chip.